


The failing

by Trinkality



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buddy x sonic if you look closely?, Gen, Sonic Forces; Corruption, Sonic is hypnotised?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkality/pseuds/Trinkality
Summary: Sonic was captured, tortured and brainwashed, all because Buddy hesitated.The wolf is willing to give up his life to get him back.But he's not prepared.





	The failing

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, so I made another forces AU--
> 
> Maybe ill make more of this? Dhdhshs I dunno
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy-!

"SONIC!!"

Was a giant cry to the left of the now navy blue hedgehog, his ears twitching in reply as he floated down, soft white strings fading into the early night.

Soft footsteps, a familiar scent--

The force-glitched hedgehog swung his leg out, kicking a red wolf-- Buddy-- into the nearest wall, the city silent apart from the soft crumbling of the building.

"What are you doing here, mutt? Shouldn't you be at the pound?" The hedgehog snarled, his eyes covered by glitches.

The wolf slowly got up, having collapsed on the ground after the impact, kneeling and panting softly.

"I dunno, porcupine, maybe you should ask around?" Buddy stood shakily, baring his fangs while his hackles raised.

That probably would of hit a nerve on the old Sonic, but strangly.. the glitched version was silent, checking the wolf out.

"You're awfully strong for someone so... pathetic." He quietly spoke, quills twitching in annoyance.

"Training with you actually did something to me." Buddy mumbled, Sonic instantly reacting, the glitching breaking slightly, face registering slight shock and recognition.

The wolf furrowed his eyebrows, taking a defensive stance, not quite sure whether to walk over or not, but before he could decide, the glitchhog was back, throwing a cube which he barely dodged.

"I dont care. What are you here for?" Sonic growled, crossing his arms.

Buddy deadpanned, sighing loudly, but fondly.

"Im here for you, silly."

 

That certainly hit a nerve.

 

Sonic dove forward, immediently punching the wolf in the stomach, orange eyes widening in pain, not expecting the blow, before being sent back, flying into the wall.

Angling his feet towards the wall, Buddy pushed off it, sailing through the air until he connected with the hedgehog, hanging onto him as he floated, kicking his legs out, trying to shake Buddy off.

"You stupid dog!! Get off of me-" Sonic screeched, before being pounded into the ground, loud barking ringing in his ears.

Okay, no more time for playing.

Sonic kicked the wolf back, earning a loud yelp as he landed horribly, before being lifted to the wall, pinned up by cubes.

"Look. Sonic is gone, and I dont know what you're trying to do here, but guilt tripping someone wont work." Sonic walked over, raised his hand to Buddy's neck, choking him. And with every emphasis on a word, Sonic gripped tighter, listening to the wolfs chokes with glee.

"I- im sorry-.. I should- of helped you.. when I had the chance-.." Buddy choked out, eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head, vocal chords ruined at this point.

Sonic reeled back, almost as if he'd been burnt, eyebrows furrowing as he watching the wolf slide down the wall, coughing and spluttering on his hands and knees once he got down.

Slowly looking up at the hedgehog in the dying light, Buddy whimpered, the sound almost shattering Sonic's heart, before the navy blue turned away, running off into the distance.

Buddy let out a choke, tears flooding his vision.

 

He had failed.  
Again.


End file.
